The Green
by Iniysa
Summary: Sg1 finally get a nice peaceful mission. NO PLOT, just fun. :


The Green  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 or the poem The Echoing Green  
  
The Green  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
"SG-1, you have an all clear! Have a safe trip." General Hammond of the SGC - USAF, said to the team labeled 'SG-1'. SG-1 consisted of:  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neal - A man in his early 40's, tall, gray hair, the leader of the team.   
  
Major Samantha Carter - (Sam), early 30's, medium height, blond hair, second in command, Doctorate in Physics.  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson - early 30's, Medium height, blond hair, not in the military, but a Special Services civilian, Doctor in Linguistics, archeology, and Anthropology.  
  
Teal'c - late 30's, Tall, dark skin, alien, former job - served the Goa'uld, Also a Special Services civilian.  
  
General Hammond, commander of the SGC (Stargate Command), in his mid 50's. SG-1 waved goodbye to the General and all the men and women in the room, and stepped through the wormhole into a cold tube that sucked them to their destination. Within seconds they were at the planet labeled P3X-900.  
When they stepped out of the Wormhole they found themselves at the edge of a beautiful green field. Tall Orange and Pink trees rose up to the havens. Small houses surrounded the field.  
  
"Wow! From the looks of it, these people's whole life seems to surround this field." Sam stated.  
  
"These houses, they look like houses build in the early 1700's back on earth." Daniel added. Jack and Teal'c just stood there looking around for danger. Three men stepped out of their house and walked through the field, to the base of the Stargate.   
  
"Hello visitors, if you a of a present nature, you are welcome here, if you are not, be warned, go back now." The man standing to the right said.  
  
"We are peaceful travelers, exploring new worlds. My name is Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c."  
  
"Welcome then, I am Trevino, this is Lockhart, and this is Jokester. The man on the right said.  
  
"Come, the day is dawning, soon our people will be awake, and you can come and watch with the elders as the children play before work." Jokester said as he started to walk to the middle of the field. Lockhart, Trevino and all of SG-1 followed. Soon they were sitting under a pink tree. Within ten minutes all the trees had elders sitting under them, and soon after that, children started to come out to play. They ran around, playing different types of sports and games. SG-1 just sat there, relaxed, watching the kids play, a smile could be seen on each one of their faces. One by one the soon fell asleep, great memories of there childhood come rushing back to the members of SG-1. The Elders looked at each other knowingly.  
  
Daniel:   
  
Five-year-old Daniel hung up side down on the monkey bars. His mom and dad sat on a bench watching him with a big smile. It wasn't often that they got to take Daniel out to play. They had very busy lives. Daniel did a flip down to the ground. Out of nowhere his best friend Tommy jumped in front of him and yelled:  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" Daniel yelled, they fell down laughing. "Don't...do...that...!   
  
"Oh your no fun, come on, lets go play in the sand box!" Tommy yelled already running for the sandbox.  
  
"Okay!" Daniel yelled and ran to the sandbox also. They spent the afternoon building a huge city.   
  
  
  
Daniel was now 10 years old, he sat with his foster brother Alex reading a book to his foster sister Susie, who was just a baby. The brothers took turns reading, and would occasionally crack jokes and fall out of there seats laughing. When their baby sister was asleep, they both ran out side and started climbing the many trees, playing Tarzan.   
  
Sam:  
  
Sam sat in her room doing her math homework. She was detracted however by small rocks hitting her window. She got up, and looked out to find her best friend standing outside about to throw another rock. Sam quickly opened her window.  
  
"Hey Ana! What's up? Sam quietly called down.  
  
"I am going to go for a drive around town, maybe go to the movies, want to come?"  
  
"Yeah! Let me go talk to my dad, I will be right out!   
  
  
  
"Jones, was SO cute! I could see that movie, over and over just to see him!" Sam said with a look of lust in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I know! Wanna go see it again tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
  
Sam and Ana, walked out of school laughing.  
  
"I can't believe Mr. Thomas said that!" Sam laughed.  
  
"I can't believe he did not know he had the microphone still on!" Ana, added.  
  
"I don't think he will be coming back to work anytime soon." Sam said still laughing hard.  
  
"I wouldn't! Not if the whole school herd me talking about my sex life!" They both walked towards home.  
  
Jack:  
  
"On your marks...get set...GO!" Timothy yelled as he hit his timer. Jack and Andrew took off, first one to the stop sign would win a ice-cream from the ice-cream truck. The race was close, they were coming up on the last few feet, first it was Jack, then Andrew, then the winner was... Andrew!   
  
"Congratulations, Andrew!" Jack said with a smile as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
"Thank you. Do you want to share may Ice-cream with me?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I would love to, thanks!"  
  
"Oh your welcome!"  
  
  
  
Jack creped behind stage wearing all black from head to toe, his school was doing dress rehearsal for the play, Phantom Of The Opera, and Jack was going to play phantom of Times High. Andrew was with him wearing the something, they both moved silently from prop to prop, making there way to the lights. When they got there, Andrew kept watch as Jack went and turned all the lights on as high as the could go and they both ran to the previously chosen hiding place. The scene they were on was one that needed dark lights, so the backstage crew ran to the lights and put them back to normal. Once again, Jack snuck out and turned them back on again. Shouting could be heard from behind the curtain. A backstage tech ran to the light turned them back down and this time stayed with it. Jack and Andrew smiled at each other and moved on to the sound booth. This time Jack kept watch while Andrew turned the volume up for the music. They ran back to the hiding place, and waited for the music to turn in. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM! And screams could be heard from the stage.   
  
"I think we just blasted out the speakers!" Andrew whispered with a smile.  
  
"Yeah!" Jack replied. "We better get out of here now, before they catch us." So they snuck out, they were never caught.  
  
Teal'c:  
  
Teal'c was two years old, he was sitting with his fellow two year old Jaffa friends waiting for there mothers to come pick them up. Teal'c and a girl named Julia, decided that they were going to play Goa'uld and Jaffa. Julia was the Goa'uld, and Teal'c was her first prime. She gave him orders and Teal'c obeyed, then they switched sides, and Teal'c was the Goa'uld and Julia was his first prime. They ended up starting something and before they knew it, all 50 of the small Jaffas' were playing Goa'uld and Jaffa! When their mothers came, what a welcoming sight they saw.   
  
  
  
The now 10 year old Jaffa was walking home from a long day of training. His best friend Jula came running up to him.  
  
"Teal'c! Stop!"  
  
"Do you need some assistance Julia?"  
  
"No, Walk me home."  
  
"Okay, Julia"   
  
The two talked all the way to Julia's house. When they got there, Julia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Teal'cs right eyebrow went up, and a small smile crept on his face.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow, Julia."  
  
"Bye Teal'c!"  
  
  
  
The four SG-1 members woke up suddenly. They found themselves alone under the pink tree. All the children were gone, and so were all the elders. They got up and started heading back to the gate, Daniel in lead, when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey, where did all the houses go?" Daniel asked looking around, there was not a house in site. The place did not even look like there had ever been a house there.   
  
"That's weird, let go home before something weirder happens." Jack stated and moved around Daniel. They walked back to the Stargate and dialed home. Sam sent the transmitter code through and everyone stepped through but Daniel, who turned around. For a second he thought he heard a "Have Fun" but he dismissed it for his over active imagination, and stepped through the gate himself.  
  
_____  
  
The Echoing Green  
By: William Blake  
  
The Sun does arise,  
And make happy the skies.  
The merry bells ring  
To welcome the Spring.  
The sky-lark and thrush,  
The birds of the bush,  
Sing louder around,  
To the bells cheerful sound.  
While our sports shall be seen  
On the Echoing Green.  
  
Old John with white hair  
Does laugh away care,  
Sitting under the oak,  
Among the old folk,  
The laugh at our play,  
And soon they all say.  
Such, such were the joys.  
When we all girls & boys,  
In our youth-time were seen,  
On the Echoing Green.  
  
Till the little ones weary  
No more can be merry  
The sun does descend,  
And our sports have an end:  
Round the laps of their mothers,  
Many sister and brothers,  
Like birds in their nest,  
Are ready for rest;  
And sport no more seen,  
On the darkening Green 


End file.
